A controlled trial of desmethylimipramine (75mg/day) or placebo is almost completed which compares the acute and subacute (3 weeks) clinical effects of this agent in hyperactive children. Preliminary impressions are that desmethylimipramine is less effective than imipramine. Clinical efficacy will be related to plasma tricyclic concentration, and urinary MHPG.